The present invention relates to taping paper for taping compound joints and the like used in joining sheetrock or the like and, more particularly, a doughnut shaped taping paper used to seal the space between an object which penetrates the sheetrock and the sheetrock itself.
When constructing a dwelling or the like there are numerous locations where water pipes, gas or oil pipes, electrical wire conduits, etc. must pierce a piece of sheetrock, wallboard, etc. leaving a gap between the sheetrock and the piercing object. In order to conserve energy and aid in fireproofing a building, it is highly desirable to seal the gap formed between the piercing object and the sheetrock as airtight as possible. Heretofore, the only method and material used to seal the foregoing noted gaps constituted strips of straight edged taping paper applied around the piercing object. As can be seen in FIG. 3, when employing the prior art material and method to pipes or the like, small gaps remained between the object and the sheetrock resulting in air loss and undesirable draft conditions. Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a joint seal tape and method of applying same which is capable of sealing the gap between the sheetrock and a piercing object in an airtight manner. In addition, it would be highly desirable to provide a joint seal tape and method of applying same as set forth hereinabove which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, simple in construction and easy to install.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a joint tape paper and a method for applying same for sealing the gap between sheetrock and an object piercing same in an airtight manner.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a joint tape paper and method for applying same which is readily adjustable for sealing the gap formed between sheetrock and piercing objects of various sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a joint tape paper and method for applying same as set forth above which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, simple in construction and easy to install.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.